


Music Appreciation

by Dyzzyah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyzzyah/pseuds/Dyzzyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade enjoys music. Intimately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Appreciation

Jade threw her bookbag onto the bed and kicked off her shoes. Flicking on her computer, she stretched and rolled her shoulders as she waited for it to boot up. She had finished up her midterms, and two weeks’ worth of tension and aggravation had clung to her shoulders and refused to let go. Eager for relief and feeling optimistic, she logged onto pesterchum videochat.

A quick double-click and a request approval later, and Jade’s screen lit up with sunglasses and smug, as Dave nodded in greeting.

“Hi Dave!” she squealed, waving at her screen. She heard no response but the message alert chime. A text window appeared.

TG: sup harls  
TG: headsets broken so i got no microphone  
GG: aw man that sucks!  
GG: you need a built-in mic like mine  
TG: yeah yeah  
TG: twenty twenty hindsight  
GG: i can lend you my old headset the next time i see you  
TG: nah its cool  
TG: so whats shakin  
GG: finished my midterms and i think i did well!!!  
GG: how about you?  
TG: yeah same  
TG: made those essay booklets my bitch  
TG: spanked them like they paid for it  
TG: havent decided if im going to call them tomorrow though  
TG: keeping it no strings attached  
GG: of course  
GG: gotta keep it a professional relationship  
GG: heheheh  
TG: right  
TG: so im just chilling for now  
TG: course its me and im already chill as chill gets so its like  
TG: arctic levels of chill here  
TG: im in a parka and everything  
TG: just made a mojito using ice from what was once my couch  
TG: just sitting here like a reigning monarch on my throne of what will someday be more mojitos  
TG: chilling  
GG: mojitos dave? XD  
TG: shut up  
TG: so anyway getting right down to it im bored as shit  
GG: aw :(  
TG: made another song though

Jade’s heart jumped, and she giggled excitedly. Dave smirked, continuing, as a little file transfer window popped up.

TG: yeah  
TG: figured that would make your day  
TG: knowing how much you love that shit  
GG: you know me so well!  
TG: yeah yeah i know  
TG: i spoil you  
TG: its all new shit too  
TG: worked and slaved over this like it was my own baby  
TG: the labor was intense  
TG: no anesthesia or anything just me on a birthing stool and biting a rag  
TG: squeezing out a sound baby for your enjoyment  
TG: this is one oversized fucker too  
TG: like in a gadda da vida long  
TG: i know you got your ladyboners up for those big pieces   
TG: huge hard ballads all night long aw yeah  
GG: sorry dave but im not sure i can get over the visual of the musicbirthing XP  
TG: well  
TG: i am pretty cool with how this came out  
TG: like  
TG: unironically and completely legit here

Jade giggled, beginning to squirm already, setting up the music to play.

GG: mind if i…?

She was rewarded with a smirk and a flourished gesture from Dave.

TG: by all means  
TG: get your dance party on  
TG: like im gonna stop you  
TG: come on back when youre done doing your caramelldansen or whatever  
GG: eager for me to shower you with praise and swooning huh?  
TG: of course  
TG: i require that to live  
TG: you need oxygen  
TG: i need ladypraise  
TG: simple biology  
GG: okay well i will be back after the song is over!

Jade giggled and clicked the play button, smiling at the slow, easy adagio introduction that Dave loved to use these days. She slipped away from the computer and the prying eye of the webcam, speakers on high, as she shut her bedroom door, even though her roommate wouldn’t be home for hours, and got her vibrator from the nightstand. She flopped on the bed, letting her hands wander during the exposition. She knew Dave’s style, first something easy, something sweet, something legato, to set the listener at their ease, before switching the theme to something rough and dirty. This time, the prelude was woven in a delicate violin, which Jade appreciated, as she trailed her fingers across her thighs, tracing the lines of her panties, rubbing herself through the cloth. The frustration and pressure of the last two weeks had left her in a needy state, so without much ado, she pulled the fabric away to get to business. Jade kicked her abandoned panties into a corner and buried her hands under her skirt, tracing her labia as the tempo shifted. True enough, the main theme became rough and tawdry, a sultry bass under the thick, hard thump of drums that set the beat, accented by that selfsame violin, which seemed only to sharpen the depth of the baseline as she rocked herself in time against her hand.

After a measure, the fine temperament of the violin trailed away, in favor of the dirty buzz of Dave’s keyboard, low and crass and brick-heavy; and Jade could swear she could feel the music pulsing through her, in her ribs and her lips and her spine, as she turned on her vibrator and set it against herself, grinding against it. She bit her lip instinctively, before thinking better. With no roommate around and Dave unable to hear, she allowed herself to purr quietly as she slipped her toy from her button to her entrance and back again, to the beat of the music, her hips responding of their own accord.

The tune had no vocals, and Jade was happy to provide her own mezzo accompaniment. The violin returned in reprise, and Jade played herself like an instrument, whining and purring in harmony as she hit her pleasure centers just right in tune, building and building in scale. In the back of Jade’s mind, she registered the chime of pesterchum alerts, but she ignored them in favor of the larger composition and her own administrations. The harsh keyboard returned in rough recapitulation with added vibrato, and Jade rocked up, sitting, grinding down against her toy, bucking her hips in steady progression, needing, moaning, whining, tensing, and finally peaking.

She hit her crescendo, a loud, wordless refrain, grinding against her vibrator, shaking the very root of her in one grand, epic note, before fading away into a soft cadence of pants and purrs as the song reached its own satisfying finale.

Jade quickly cleaned up after herself and got a drink, a common enough habit after a “dance party,” to easily explain why she didn’t report back immediately after a song finished. When Jade got back to her computer, Jade’s favorite maestro was nowhere to be seen.

In the text window, however…

TG: jade  
TG: holy fuck  
TG: jade  
TG: jade  
TG: jade jade jadey jade  
TG: earth to jade  
TG: oh my fucking god woman  
TG: my speakers work fine

All of the blood from Jade’s brain drained into her cheeks as realization set in.

GG: oh my god dave  
GG: i am sooooo sorry!!!!

In a blur and a crash, Dave was suddenly back more or less in his seat, hair disheveled, shirt askew, cheeks red, and Jade noticed a box of tissues to the side of the screen that she couldn’t remember having seen when they had started talking. 

TG: so uh  
TG: dance party huh  
GG: sorry!!!  
TG: i knew you were into my tunes but holy fuck jade  
GG: are you mad at me?  
TG: oh my god  
TG: am i mad she asks  
TG: out of everything i cant believe i believe that the least  
TG: girl you dont even know what a wicked dance party just happened over here  
TG: this dance party was wicked shit bananas  
TG: here i got dance all over my desk and you ask me if i am mad  
GG: hehehehe i guess you dont mind then?  
TG: mind???  
TG: im thinking live performances  
GG: :0  
GG: can we make that happen??  
TG: hell fucking yes

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea and I ran with it. Hopefully it was enjoyable to read?


End file.
